Feng Shui no Mundo
Feng Shui Is Like Sooo Passe is episode 19 of Season 3. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *G.L.A.D.I.S. *Mandy *Tara *Yin-Yang Synopsis The spies are shocked to discover that Jerry has hired a Feng Shui master. Little do they know that the Feng Shui master has a delusional plan of using WOOHP technology to relocate all the continents and bring them together to create happiness and yin-yang balance, which will result in the world being destroyed. Can the three girls stop him from carrying out his crazy objective? In the b-story, Clover hires Tara to be her personal assistant, but Tara decides to essentially change herself into a clone of Clover. Gadgets *Catsuit *Compowder *Expandable Cable Bungee Belt *Improvised **Holistic Healing Bracelet **Inner Child Expandable Teddy Bear **Life Force Magnet Necklace *Pinky Helicopter *Rocket powered Amphibious Stealth Hydrofoil Trivia *Episodes with "Sooo Passe" in the title. **"Evil Bouquets Are Sooo Passe" **"Feng Shui Is Like Sooo Passe" *Yin-Yang's name is a reference to yin and yang. *The episode title is a reference to Feng shui. *Yin-Yang's ship is based on the Sea Shadow (IX-529). Gallery Tsback56.JPG|Perfect waves for surfing. Tsran133.JPG|A surfer enjoying the water. Tsran134.JPG|Something isn't right. title1.JPG|Episode title. bev1.JPG|Beverly Hills High spies196.JPG|Samantha and Alexandra. al70.JPG|Alexandra dreaming about becoming a famous movie star. clo150.JPG|Clover spies197.JPG|Alexandra and Samantha realize Clover is the reason for the crowd at school. clo151.JPG|Clover tells Sam and Alex that she is looking for a personal assistant. clo152.JPG|Clover rejects another girl for the job. tara.JPG|Tara's first appearance. tara0.JPG|Tara. Tara1.jpg|Clover telling Tara about her assistant job. Tara22.jpg|Tara unsure that she's fit to be Clover's assistant. tara3.JPG|Tara calls Clover the prettiest and most popular girl in school. tara4.JPG|Tara from Clover's perspective. tara5.JPG|Clover hires Tara. tara6.JPG|Tara taking notes for Clover while she daydreams in class. clo153.JPG|Clover dreaming of being a queen from antiquity. spies198.JPG|Alexandra and Samantha annoyed with Clover's treatement of Tara. tara7.JPG|Tara dots her 'I's' with hearts like Clover told her to. tara8.JPG|Clover and Tara shopping. tara9.JPG|Tara picking up the clothes Clover picked out. clo154.JPG|Clover amazed at the clothing store's selection. tara10.JPG|Tara struggling to carry the clothes Clover is thinking of buying. tara11.JPG|Tara trying on the hoodie Clover picked out for herself. tara12.JPG tara13.JPG|Tara tara14.JPG|Tara tara15.JPG|Tara tara16.JPG tara17.JPG tara18.JPG tara19.JPG|Clover finally approves a dress. tara20.JPG|Clover enjoying a smoothie while Tara carries her shopping bags. tsback57.JPG|Beach house clo155.JPG|Clover complaining that Tara wrote her diary wrong. spies199.JPG|Sam and Alex can't believe how much Clover is abusing Tara's help. clo156.JPG|Clover telling Tara she isn't working out properly. tara21.JPG|Tara steps up her workout to make Clover happy. woohped2.JPG|WOOHPed yy0.JPG|Spies shocked at getting a cushioned landing. jer83.JPG|Jerry Lewis. jer85.JPG|Jerry meditating. yy1.JPG|Yin-Yang's first appearance. yy2.JPG|Yin-Yang yy.JPG|Yin-Yang introducing himself. yy3.JPG|Jerry Lewis bowing to his Feng Shui guru. jer86.JPG|Jerry Lewis telling the spies about Feng Shui. yy4.JPG|Jerry Lewis and Yin-Yang. yy5.JPG|Yin-Yang close-up. gad201.JPG|Inner Child Expandable Teddy Bear gad202.JPG|Life Force Magnet Necklace gad203.JPG|Hollistic Healing Bracelet gladis7.JPG|G.L.A.D.I.S. yy6.JPG|Yin-Yang telling the spies to ignore the seismograph. yy7.JPG|Jerry Lewis tells the girls everything is well before leaving with his guru. spies201.JPG|Clover finds the new happy, smiley Jerry to be creepy. sam348.JPG|Spies decide to check out the seismic situation. gad204.JPG|Transport of choice: Pinky Helicopter. gad205.JPG|Spies in the Pinky Helicopter. spies202.JPG|Clover and Alexandra. gad206.JPG|Compowder gad207.JPG|Pinky Helicopter clo157.JPG|Clover telling the others that the coast is in the wrong place. gad208.JPG|The spies realize the coastline is floating in the middle of the ocean. yy8.JPG|Yin-Yang answers when the spies call Jerry for help. gad209.JPG|Pinky Helicopter rotor detail. tsback58.JPG|Everything is in a wreck. epi96.JPG|Ground splitting apart. spies203.JPG spies204.JPG|Spies hanging on for their lives. gad210.JPG|Clover comes up with an idea of how to use the Life Force Magnet Necklace to save themselves. gad211.JPG|Life Force Magnet Necklace at work. spies205.JPG|Spies find suspicious metal cables. sam351.JPG|Samantha wonders who would have put these cables here and why. gad212.JPG|A narrow escape. beach.JPG|Beach house beach1.JPG|The spies find their home completely changed. sam352.JPG|Alex believes Tara is to blame. tara23.JPG|Sam asks Tara what she did with all their furniture. tara24.JPG|Tara says she didn't touch it and tells Clover she did organize her closet though. clo158.JPG|Clover is in shock after realizing Tara is wearing her dress. tara25.JPG|Tara tells Clover she bought a copy of every single outfit she has. spies206.JPG|Alex warns Clover that Tara is getting way too personal with her. spies207.JPG|Alex, Clover, and Sam realize it was Jerry who moved their furniture. spies208.JPG|Clover thinks Jerry needs mental help. gad213.JPG|Compowder cable analysis. gad214.JPG|Detail. clo159.JPG|Clover reacting to Tara's new look. tara27.JPG|Tara looking identical to Clover with her new look. Tara26.JPG|Clover furious with Tara for stealing even her hairstyle. tara28.JPG|Clover tells Tara to leave. clo160.JPG|Clover has had it with Tara. gad215.JPG|Rocket powered Amphibious Stealth Hydrofoil gad217.JPG|Rocket powered Amphibious Stealth Hydrofoil front gad216.JPG|Rocket powered Amphibious Stealth Hydrofoil controls Feng Shui Is Like Sooo Passe.jpg|Monitor yy9.JPG|Ying-Yang's lair. spies209.JPG|Trapped. yy10.JPG|Yin-Yang arrives in his lair. yy11.JPG|Yin-Yang talking to the spies. yy12.JPG|Yin-Yang explaining his plan. yy13.JPG|Trying to recreate Pangea. Yy14.JPG|Yin-Yang yy15.JPG|Yin-Yang saying nothing can stop him from changing the world into his design. yy16.JPG|Yin-Yang yy17.JPG|Yin-Yang dropping the spies in hot tea. gad218.JPG|Inner Child Expandable Teddy Bear gad219.JPG|Saved. yy18.JPG|Yin-Yang's ship at work. yy19.JPG|Ship yy20.JPG|Detail yy21.JPG yy22.JPG|Controls. yy23.JPG|Pulling load. yy24.JPG|Yin-Yang through the ship's window. yy25.JPG|Ship's computer yy26.JPG|Yin-Yang moved to tears by his vision coming together. yy27.JPG|Yin-Yang angry. yy28.JPG|Controls. yy29.JPG|Yin-Yang laughing after throwing the spies off. yy30.JPG|Ship. yy31.JPG yy32.JPG|Interior. yy33.JPG|Spies finally get on the ship. yy34.JPG yy35.JPG|Spies sneaking up on Yin-Yang. yy36.JPG|Third eye yy37.JPG|Yin-Yang fights back. yy38.JPG yy39.JPG|Yin-Yang talking about his third eye. yy41.JPG|Clover and Alexandra trying to defeat Yin-Yang. yy43.JPG|Trying to defeat Yin-Yang. yy42.JPG|Samantha trying to defeat Yin-Yang. yy40.JPG|Third eye detail. yy44.JPG|Yin-Yang defeated by nature. gad220.JPG|Expandable Cable Bungee Belt yy45.JPG|Ship falling apart. yy46.JPG yy47.JPG|Yin-Yang defeated. yy48.JPG yy53.JPG|Yin-Yang headed to jail. yy50.JPG|Jerry Lewis furious with Yin-Yang. yy51.JPG yy52.JPG|Jerry takes off his Feng Shui robe as Yin-Yang is taken away. jer88.JPG|Jerry Lewis spies210.JPG|Clover telling Samantha and Alexandra that she's going to let Tara go. Tara29.JPG|Tara popular due to acting like Clover. Tara30.JPG|Tara acting like Clover. clo161.JPG|Clover furious as Tara is being called the coolest ever. Clo162.JPG|Clover sick and tired of Tara acting like her. Tara31.JPG|Mandy becomes Tara's self-chosen PA. tara32.JPG|Mandy ruining Tara's popularity. tara33.JPG|Tara crying at losing her popular status. clo163.JPG|Clover happy to be the most popular girl again. Category:Season 3